criminalcasegamefandomcom-20200222-history
A Brave New World
A Brave New World is a case featured in Criminal Case, appearing as the fifty-second case of the game as well as the city of Grimsborough, and the first one to take place in the Airport district. Plot The team followed Stuart Huckabee's plea to go to the natural harbor to physically dig to unmask the truth behind the murders happening in Grimsborough. Tedious hours later, David Jones and the player found a primitive victim, Pip Huckabee (determined by Nathan Pandit in the natural harbor), signifying what Stuart said was true. Hours later and arriving at Herman Cavendish's lighthouse, Stuart was found murdered, with his neck slashed open and his tongue pulled out of it. The team had to consult Herman throughout the investigation through the power of storytelling since there was no other way of investigating a crime scene in the past (specifically the Pilgrim Ship of 1642), since some elements from the past may be linked to Stuart's murder. Herman was kind enough to surrender any artifacts from the past to the team that caught their attention. After immense investigation, it was found that Susan Huckabee, Stuart's sister, slew him. After being arrested for the horrific murder, Susan claimed that she was trying to protect her family—Stuart was recently obsessed with proving about the fact that a secret society called the Crimson Order killed Pip back in 1642 as aforementioned. According to Susan, it was a secret which was meant to stay in the Huckabee family and not to get spoiled. Susan begged Stuart to stop his researches, but he did not listen, and Susan started seeing Crimson Order members everywhere she went, which she obviously considered a warning from them. The Crimson Order was threatening Susan to keep the secret or die, and since she was a mother, she could not risk putting her whole family in danger, so she decided to kill Stuart before it was too late. She slashed Stuart’s throat open and pulled his tongue out because she wanted to send a message to the Crimson Order promising them that they would not talk any more. In court, Susan was being sentenced for slaying her brother horrifically, but Judge Hall requested Susan to tell them everything she knew about the Crimson Order. Susan refused to give out any information before the authorities as it would get her family in danger, and in spite of the police promising to keep the Huckabees safe, Susan said that no one in Grimsborough was safe from the Crimson Order and the only way she could protect the Huckabees was by not talking. Susan's horrific murder of Stuart and her refusal to cooperate with the Grimsborough authorities in outing any information leading to incriminating the Crimson Order's extensive list of crimes were grounds for a lifetime jail sentence. Inspector Jones could not believe that Susan was ready to kill her own brother just to appease the Crimson Order. He said that the team knew about the fact that the Crimson Order existed in 1642 and used violence, intimidation, murdering, and anything to ensure that they would stay secret and nobody revealed their secret, but he was curious to know if Stuart, Susan, and Jason Palms were right about the Crimson Order controlling Grimsborough. Summary Victim *'Stuart Huckabee' (found with his neck slashed open and his tongue pulled out of it) Murder Weapon *'Oyster Knife' Killer *'Susan Huckabee' Suspects Hermanprofile.png|Herman Cavendish Ashtonprofile.png|Ashton Cooper Jasonprofile.png|Jason Palms Chrisprofile.png|Chris McCoy Susanprofile.png|Susan Huckabee Killer's Profile *The killer eats oysters. *The killer uses a metal detector. *The killer drinks tea. *The killer wears a striped T-shirt. *The killer has blue eyes. Crime Scenes C52-CS1.PNG|Estuary C52-CS1(2).PNG|Water's Edge C52-CS2.PNG|Lighthouse C52-CS2(2).PNG|Hut C52-CS3.PNG|Sailing Ship 1642 C52-CS3(2).PNG|Main Deck 1642 Steps Chapter 1 *Investigate Estuary. (Clues: Skeleton Skull, Faded Scroll) *Examine Human Skull. (Result: Pilgrim Boy) *Examine Faded Scroll. (Result: Lighthouse Riddle; New Crime Scene Unlocked: Lighthouse) *Investigate Lighthouse. (Prerequisite: Lighthouse Riddle unraveled; Clues: Victim's Body, Broken Painting, Faded Cipher; Victim identified: Stuart Huckabee) *Autopsy Victim's Body. (18:00:00; Attribute: The killer eats oysters) *Examine Broken Painting. (Result: Painting; New Suspect: Herman Cavendish) *Talk to Herman about the murder. (Prerequisite: Painting restored) *Investigate Estuary. (Prerequisite: Herman interrogated; Clues: Smashed Coffin, Letter Seal) *Examine Smashed Coffin. (Result: Circuit Board) *Analyze Circuit Board. (03:00:00; Attribute: The killer uses a metal detector) *Examine Wax Seal. (Result: Ashton Cooper's Seal; New Suspect: Ashton Cooper) *Quiz Ashton about his letter to the victim. (Prerequisite: Ashton Cooper's Seal identified) *Examine Faded Cipher. (Result: Coded Message) *Analyze Coded Message. (06:00:00; New Suspect: Jason Palms) *Interrogate Jason about the victim's cipher. (Prerequisite: Coded Message analyzed) *Go to Chapter 2. (1 star) Chapter 2 *Profile updated: Herman eats oysters and uses a metal detector *Investigate Sailing Ship 1642. (Available after unlocking Chapter 2; Clues: Broken Sculpture, Chalice) *Examine Broken Sculpture. (Result: Sculpture) *Analyze Sculpture. (12:00:00; New Suspect: Chris McCoy) *Ask Chris about the Huckabees. (Prerequisite: Sculpture analyzed; Profile updated: Chris uses a metal detector) *Examine Chalice. (Result: Golden Chalice) *Analyze Golden Chalice. (15:00:00; New Crime Scene Unlocked: Water's Edge) *Ask Jason about the Crimson Order. (Prerequisite: Golden Chalice analyzed) *Investigate Water's Edge. (Prerequisite: Golden Chalice analyzed; Clues: Flotsam, Broken Object) *Examine Flotsam. (Result: Oyster Knife) *Analyze Knife. (12:00:00; Murder Weapon registered: Oyster Knife) *Examine Mysterious Substance. (Prerequisite: Knife analyzed; Result: Tea Molecules; Attribute: The killer drinks tea) *Examine Broken Object. (Result: Engraved Astrolabe) *Examine Engraved Astrolabe. (Result: Astrolabe Message; New Suspect: Susan Huckabee) *Check up on Susan after her brother’s death. (Prerequisite: Astrolabe Message unraveled; Profile updated: Susan eats oysters and uses a metal detector) *Go to Chapter 3. (1 star) Chapter 3 *Profile updated: Ashton uses a metal detector *Quiz Ashton about his attempt to steal a piece of evidence. (Available after unlocking Chapter 3; Profile updated: Ashton eats oysters and drinks tea; New Crime Scene Unlocked: Main Deck 1642) *Investigate Main Deck 1642. (Prerequisite: Ashton interrogated; Clues: Ancient Chest, Faded Parchment) *Examine Ancient Chest. (Result: Unlocked Chest) *Examine Unlocked Chest. (Result: Crimson Order Robe) *Analyze Crimson Order Robe. (00:10:00) *Inform Susan about her ancestor's cold case. (Prerequisite: Crimson Order Robe analyzed; Profile updated: Susan drinks tea) *Examine Faded Parchment. (Result: Parchment) *Question Chris about his ancestor's cannibalism. (Prerequisite: Parchment unraveled; Profile updated: Chris eats oysters and drinks tea) *Investigate Estuary. (Prerequisites: Susan and Chris interrogated; Clue: Tea Flask) *Examine Tea Flask. (Result: Unknown Substance) *Analyze Unknown Substance. (12:00:00; Attribute: The killer's eyes are blue) *Investigate Hut. (Available after unlocking Chapter 3; Clue: Cracked Glasses) *Examine Cracked Glasses. (Result: Fibers) *Analyze Fibers. (12:00:00; Attribute: The killer wears a striped shirt) *Take care of the killer now! *Go to Additional Investigation. (No stars) Additional Investigation *Investigate Estuary. (Available after unlocking Additional Investigation; Clue: Wet Newspaper) *Examine Wet Newspaper. (Result: Newspaper Article) *Analyze Newspaper Article. (06:00:00) *Talk to Jason Palms about the mysterious caped murderer. (Prerequisite: Newspaper Article analyzed; Reward: Burger) *Investigate Lighthouse. (Available after unlocking Additional Investigation; Clue: Antique Navigation Tools) *Examine Antique Navigation Tools. (Result: Gold Coin) *Question Herman Cavendish about the gold coin. (Prerequisite: Gold Coin found) *Investigate Sailing Ship 1642. (Prerequisite: Herman interrogated; Clue: Torn Book) *Examine Torn Book. (Result: Passengers List) *Give the passengers list back to Herman Cavendish. (Prerequisite: Passengers List restored; Rewards: MALE Pilgrim Suit, Pilgrim Hat, FEMALE Pilgrim Dress, Pilgrim Bonnet) *Move on to a new crime! (1 star) Trivia *The title of this case may be an allusion to the 1931 novel, "Brave New World", by Aldous Huxley. *This case, Corpse in a Garden, A Deadly Game and The Secret Experiments are the only cases in Grimsborough in which the victim's body is not found in the first crime scene. *This case, A Russian Case, Family Blood, The Haunting of Elm Manor, Murder on Campus and The Scent of Death are the six cases of Grimsborough in which the victim and the killer are relatives. Navigation Category:Cases Category:Cases in Grimsborough Category:Airport